won't you be my hero?
by buzzalita97
Summary: Arthur hit the bottom after he caught Francis cheating on him. Now he's falling deeper and deeper can a troubled American help him up or just make it worse for both of them.
1. don't you love me

**Wont you be my hero?**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Arthur's .p.o.v.  
"Arthur are you sure you don't want me to come home early to take care of you?" asked Francis

"Yes I'm sure. I'm sorry I got sick on your birthday. I had so much planned for you, I'll make it up to you some how." Arthur said, leaning against the wall, the phone wouldn't stretch far enough for him to sit.

Mon amour, do not worry about it. I get off at six. Then I'll take care of you, but for now rest your head. I must go. I'll call you when I can. Je t'aime. Francis relied waving off his co-worker.

"Ok, I love you too. Bye." Arthur smiled happy that Francis believed him. Now he had to get the last few details of Francis's birthday. He had to get the reservations for the restaurant, (where they went on their first date). Then had to pick up their tuxs. It was finally time for Arthur to surprise Francis, in the seven months they've been dating it had always been Francis surprising Arthur with his gifts and wonderful cooking. Arthur smiled and got going.  
**Usukusuk**  
Francis .p.o.v.  
Finally, six had come. He had helped a lot of patients today and he had to hurry home for his favorite one, Arthur. He was sad though, Arthur got sick on his birthday, but he could still cook him some dinner and cake, if Arthur wanted some. His thoughts changed as he opened the door. His little Arthur was standing there in a tuxedo leaning on his red sports car blushing. "Arthur" he said running over to him picking hip up and spinning him around until he remembered that Arthur was sick and put him down. "Arthur, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed you said you're sick." he asked, confusion in hiss baby blue eyes

Arthur smiled and said "I'm not sick, you should tell you're the doctor aren't you? Arthur said, smirking and resting his hand on top of his lovers then he continued, "Come on we have reservations , your suit is in the back. Get changed, love." When he didn't move Arthur looked over his shoulder and frowns "If you don't hurry we can't go back to my place after dinner, to have a little fun" then finished with a wink.

Francis smiled and jumped into the back seat, while Arthur got in on the left to drive once Francis had his shirt off he leaned over and whispered " I'm not going to distract you from driving, am I?"

"Only if you don't shut up." Arthur replied instantly then added " you can distract me once were in my bed"

_Francis pouted but, fell silent and finished taking off his clothes._

**Usukusuk**  
Dinner had gone swell, but with Francis staring, Arthur decided they would have dessert at home. He didn't remember the drive, he was too nervous about his little treat for Francis. Although they had done it before, Arthur was still a little unsure and worried about what Francis would think of him afterward, maybe a little crazy, kinky, hopeful, not crazy enough to break up with him.

Upon entering Arthur's two-story house, Francis already had his wine-tasting tongue down the shorter blonds throat. Arthur let out a moan as two strong hands groped his ass. His hands became entangled in Francis's hair, his long fingers pulling the ribbon that held the silky blond locks back. As the hair fell over Arthur's fingers, his knees hit the edge of the bed, making the couple tumble onto the cool sheets. 'when had they gotten upstairs? Arthur did not know, all he knew were the hot lips and wondering hands. Francis hair tickled Arthur's chest as nibbed and licked lower on the Englishman's body. his trousers were shed and Francis smirked at Arthur's painful arousal, already leaking and wetting his underpants.

"so soon" the Frenchman chuckled, palming Arthur.

Arching his back, Arthur moaned, his fingers digging into the sheets. "shut up and fuck me, frog." Arthur growled, sitting up and stripping Francis quickly.

Francis wasted no time to prepare his pale lover, stretching the hole and grinning at Arthur's writhing form. He removed his fingers and slipped into Arthur's tight heat, grunting as he pushed himself to the hilt.

Arthur cried out, pushing against Francis's chest. After a moment, he settled back. "Move, frog" he groaned. Tossing his head against the pillows.

Francis took Arthur's slim wrists in his hands and began to rock forward with a steady rhythm into Arthur, making the Englishman writhe and squirm. Francis picked up his pace, the hand not holding his wrist slid between the heaving bodies, his fingers began to tug and pull at Arthur's forgotten arousal.

Arthur let out a scream, spittle flying off his lips as he came across their chest, Francis followed not long after, filling up Arthur up to the brim. He slowly retracted, leaving Arthur cold and limp. Francis laid beside Arthur and let the pale blond curl up into his arms. Burying his head in Francis's neck. Arthur fell asleep before Francis kissed his forehead  
Usukusuk  
Arthur took another shaky breath of fresh are, trying to calm his stomach, and continued walking home. His boss had sent him home after he nearly fainted, knocking over a filing cabinet, then threw up. Arthur felt awful he decided to head to francis', it was closer to work. He had forgotten his keys and his phone in his office and didn't want to turn around and go get them. Finally he turned up the driveway and walked to the front door. He opened it Francis, rarely locked his door in case something like this happened. Arthur froze when he heard a moan. From a girl. He carefully peaked into the living room. Francis was lying on the couch with a blond girl on top of him straddling his hips, her skirts riding up. She was telling France horrible things about Arthur not being good enough for him. Francis looked like he was ignoring her. Arthur couldn't take it for few long he turned and fled leaving the door open and tear blurring his way.  
**Usukususk**  
Jeanne .p.o.v.  
"Francis, he cant be as good and me, only I can make you feel this way, and you know it. Jeanne repeated to francis. When she noticed he wasn't listening to her, she spit out "Arthur is nothing but a worthless cock-sucking bastard and you'd be better without hi, and his eyebrows!

Francis violently shoved her off him and quietly said "out". when she just sat there staring he added "now"

"But fran-"

"Get out of my house!" he yelled before storming into the kitchen. She decided to listen and grabbed her things. She stumbled down the stairs with her arms full then she noticed the door widde open, she was sure she had shut it, she stepped outside. She looked arounded and smiled at what she saw. A little ways away was a blond boy on his knees, emptying his stomach. She smiled wider knowing Arthur saw them together, she had ruined their relationship. She smiled and got a feeling that Arthur's world was about to become a living hell.

* * *

A/N: yay I finished my first chapter on my first story. Poor Arthur I'm soo mean to him…but he is my favorite. Also I can't write lemons so I had my amazing beta write it for me. Yay thank you kobies! I'm sorry I made you write a fruk I know it was painful but that's the last one of them and I'm also proud of you and my begging skillz.


	2. drunkin mistakes

**Yay I finally updated sorry for the wait I'm a slow writer and I had horrible computer problems and I had no idea how to update it… but well here it is. The first part is rape by the way.**

**Chapter 2**

**Arthurs P.O.V.**

It had been a week. No, it was a week yesterday, Right? Arthur shrugged and went back to trying to get the man next to him to sleep with him. The man was ignoring him, so Arthur pouted and said "Please, I'm really lonely." The man got up off the stool and left. Arthur sighed and took a sip of his drink. When a hand grabbed his shoulder, Arthur gasped and quickly turned pushing the hand off in the process looking at him. He was tall with black hair and cold eyes to match. He smiled down at Arthur.

"Are you still looking for someone to sleep with you?"

Arthur had a bad feeling about this but smiled and said "I am. Do you know anyone willing?"

"I do his name is Mark and he finds you cute" Mark said still smiling.

"Well where is this Mark" Arthur asked smiling his drunken smile.

"You're looking at him sweetheart so what do you say?" Mark questioned him.

"Where do you want to do it?"

**Usuk**

A few minutes later Mark had led him into a back room in the bar. As soon as Arthur stepped into the room Mark locked the door behind him. When it was locked Mark spun around and roughly grabbed Arthur's upper arms then harshly kissed him. Mark forced his tongue inside his mouth and Arthur knew he didn't want this to happen. He tried shoving him away. It worked, until he realized Mark just wanted him on the bed. He tried to get away, but Mark easily picked him up. He lightly tossed Arthur to the bed. Once he landed on the bed, he tried once again to scramble off, but again was stopped. As soon as Mark was on him, Arthur punched his jaw. He instantly regretted that. Mark grabbed his wrists with one hand and back handed Arthur. He gasped at the sudden pain in his cheek. Mark leaned down to whisper to him "you're not going to try that again, right?", then licked his ear.

Arthur shuddered, and then snapped out "Fuck off". Mark sat up loosening his grip on his wrists. Arthur yanked his hands back, then again tried to hit him, but failed. Then Mark had his wrists again. Mark's hand reached up, Arthur closed his eyes, waiting to be hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes; Mark was yanking his tie off. Arthur's widened his eyes realizing what he was going to do. Once it was off Mark raised it and his wrists to the head board, then used the tie to bind his wrists to the board, while Arthur struggled to get away "Please, Please don't do this" Arthur whispered. Once Mark finished tying his hands, he got off Arthur and walked to a desk where he picked up something small and shiny and hid it behind his back he turned back to Arthur, smiling. Then he walked back to the bed and settled back on Arthur, pulled the shiny thing from behind his back 'A knife', Arthur realized. He started panicking, trying to get away. Until he was slapped again

"Don't move" Mark commanded Arthur, before he reached up and started using the knife to cut his shirts off. The knife was halfway down his arm when it barely grazed him; He tried to yank his away, but only succeeded in pushing his arm into the knife. Arthur whimpered in pain. "I told you not to move, didn't I?" Mark scolded, finishing the sleeve and continuing down his stomach "hey before we start, I forgot to ask what your name is. Silly me." Arthur glared daggers at him and refused to say anything. Mark just laughed and said "come on, I told you mine" When Arthur still said nothing Mark finally frowned, and brushed the knife up Arthur's now bare stomach while Arthur shuddered " I think" Mark paused, pushing down harder on the knife "that this might hurt less if you just tell me your name"

Arthur closed his eyes when the knife finally stopped at his neck. It was pushed down harder. "Arthur! My name is Arthur!" he sighed in relief when the blade left his throat.

"Good boy" Mark said, smiling again. Then he cut the other sleeve off. Once it was done he dropped his tattered shirt, along with the knife to the floor. Still smiling Mark reached down to Arthur's trousers and popped opens the button. Arthur, who had been relaxing now that the knife was gone, tensed as his pants were fully removed. Mark looked down at the whimpering Brit with lust in his dark eyes. He leaned down to playfully suck on his neck, He then harshly bit down, causing Arthur to cry out in pain. After a few minutes of this the dark haired man got bored and sat up to take his shirt off while the blond was trying to calm himself.

By the time Arthur calmed down Mark was finishing removing his jeans. Then he went for Arthur's boxers and quickly yanked them off, humming in delight at what he saw. He did the same to his own. Arthur gasped widening his eyes in fear. He was huge! "No! Please don't. I-It's so big please. It won't fit don't put it in me! Arthur cried.

Mark looked down at Arthur's sobbing face and wiped away his tears "Shhh Artie, It'll be Okay. Just breath we're almost done."

"W-Wanker! Take your bloody hands off me! And don't c-call me that!"

"Arthur that's not really nice-"

I don't care if it's not nice. I refuse to be nice to you! I Fucking Hate You! Get your bloody-" Arthur froze mid-sentence when a finger was pushed inside him "W-wait aren't you going to use lube?" he asked wincing.

Mark laughed adding another. Then said "You don't deserve any lube."

"No lube." Arthur said again breathlessly. He gasped loudly as the third finger was inserted in. "It hurts! Please stop!" he cried 'if this hurts that bad… Arthur stopped that thought with a shudder.

Mark finally pulled his fingers out of Arthur and looked down at him, laughing he said "You look pathetic. Don't worry love, I'll hurry it up." And with that he harshly shoved into him. Arthur screamed at the pain in his arse. "Ya know Arthur, we can't have you screaming bloody murder, now can we? I can fix that though. Mark leaned down to grab Arthur's ruined shirt and ripped enough off to use as a gag. He met Arthur's pain filled eyes and said "Make this a lot easier for yourself and open up, before I force you to." Mark slowly moved back out of Arthur to prove his point. Arthur squeaked and opened his mouth wide enough for the gag. Mark stuffed the buddle of cloth into Arthur's mouth. He smiled down at Arthur and winked before shoving something bigger and harder than the cloth into the Englishman. Arthur let out muffled pain filled moans as Mark quickly went in and out of him. "Mmm you're soo tight. I love it." He growled grabbing the blonds hips to speed up. Suddenly Arthur felt something wet and sticky between his legs. Mark laughed cold and maliciously "that's not cum sweetheart."

Arthur began sobbing, wishing it would end soon. Wishing he was with Francis instead. At least Francis would be gentle with him. He cried harder, thinking of Francis, when Mark moaned and cried out his name. He was soon filling Arthur with his seed. Finishing his orgasm Mark collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath. He pressed his lips to Arthur's cheek for a moment before looking into his green eyes. "Hey that was fun we should do it again sometime. Now I have to go. I'll see you again someday" he said before kissing his cheek again and getting up. He walked around picking up his cloths and putting them on. Arthur watched, waiting to be untied. Until he saw Mark grab the door handle to leave. The panicked Brit moaned to get his attention. Mark looked back as Arthur motioned to his hands with his head, begging to be untied. But Mark just chuckled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. It was all too much for Arthur. His sobbing slowly died down as darkness took him in.

**USUKUSUK**

Arthur woke up in a blissful daze, before he remembered what happened. He tried to sit up but found himself still firmly tied to the bed. Giving up on struggling getting free, he suddenly heard a noise, outside the door. It was finally opened and a bored looking Janitor walked in. The man froze when he saw Arthur, naked and tied up then he turned and ran out the door. Arthur was shocked. 'That guy didn't even try to help him! He was abandoned once more'. Then the door was suddenly thrown open and two guys came running in. one was the janitor and the other was a guy in a suit. A blanket was thrown over Arthur before the man in the suit started to untie his wrists. As soon as his wrists were free he carefully sat up, and then slowly brought his hands to his face to remove the cloth from his mouth. He looked dawn at his blanket coved lap not wanting to talk to anyone, even though they were trying to help him. They began asking him what happened last night. He felt a hand on his shoulder. And finally looked up and meet the man's eyes.

"We're going to leave to get you a shirt. It looks like yours is in pieces. While were gone you can get dressed in your pants", Arthur nodded and waited for them to leave. As soon as they were gone he stood up. A pain shot up his spine. Arthur gasped and fell to his knees gasping for air, the pain hissing through his teeth, eventually he was able to stand without falling and make it to his clothes, somehow. He carefully slipped his boxers and trousers on right before the door was opened once more, revealing the man, carrying a shirt for him. Taking the shirt from him, Arthur pulled it over his head. Then the man spoke again "so why where you tied up, kid"

Arthur hesitated before deciding to just tell him. He began his story from meeting Mark to waking up. Once he was finished the man gave him a pitied look.

"I'll keep my eye open for this Mark. You should probably head home now" Arthur nodded wanting to go shower anyway, and to feel clean again.

**USUKUSUK**

Arthur stumbled out of the bar. They had kicked him in the rain out for being too drunk and rowdy "I was only trying to drink my bloody problems away. Now I guess I'm not allowed to do that anymore" Arthur grumbled to himself. His hair and clothes were now sopping wet from walking out into the cold arse rain because "I'm too drunk" Arthur said, too busy mimicking the bartenders voice, that he didn't notice he was turning down the wrong street. After a few minutes of walking, he looked around, knowing he should be home by now. He was in a neighborhood that he'd never seen before "Great! Now on top of everything I'm lost! This is just bloody perfect" Arthur mumbled angrily, turning around and heading back the way he came.

He looked up when he heard a door open. He saw a curly blond haired boy walking towards a garbage can with a white garbage bag in his hand. Before Arthur realized it he had gone to the boy. As soon as the boy turned around Arthur had his lips against his.

It only lasted a few seconds before the blond shoved him away then slapped him. Arthur cried out sinking to the ground, yelling out for Francis to take him warm hands gripped his shoulders he looked up and met the boys blue eyes with his own greens.

"Ummm….do you want to come in? I mean, its pouring out here, and you shouldn't be outside, you can spend the night or something…."the blond spoke softly. Arthur nodded, feeling lightheaded, and wanting to get out of the rain. He led Arthur inside, trying to calm him down. Arthur's vision became blurry. Then he was lying on the floor quickly, losing consciousness. The last thing he heard was someone calling out "Dude". Then the darkness completely took him.

**How'd you like it? Sorry if the rape sounds too horrible that's the first time I've ever wrote something like that before. Thanks again Kobies you're amazing!**


End file.
